F n F 1 Challs
The series opening competition was called "Getting to Know You." Before the official start, each contestant submitted one fact about themselves. For this competition, six of these facts will be read off. After each is read, each contestant must answer one of three multiple choice options for who they believe submitted that specific fact. Answering privately, the contestant with the highest number of correct answers would become the first Power Alliance Leader. In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker question is asked. For the second competition, the nine eligible contestants took to the croquet field for "Is This Croquet With You?" One by one, each contestant would hit a ball in the direction of a specific slot in order to score points. Having 30 slots in all, each with a number 1-30, each shot has a 1/5 chance of actually making it into the slot aimed for - the ball could go left or right and land in a nearby slot, completely changing their score. The person who scores the highest will become the new Power Alliance Leader. As the outgoing Power Alliance Leader is not eligible to compete, the eight eligible remaining contestants will participate in the third competition, "Number Conundrum." Every round, each contestant will be issued a number. That number will match the number of another contestant. For the first round, the first three pairs of contestants to figure out they match and join the Victory channel will move on, with the fourth pair being eliminated. This will repeat until there are only two contestants remaining, where they must make an educated guess as to how long the previous competition was in seconds. The person who comes the closest without going over will become the new Power Alliance Leader. After the third elimination, the final eight contestants minus the outgoing Power Alliance Leader will compete in the fourth competition of the season, "The Red Carpet 500." Every round, questions will be asked about the contestants in the game. Contestants must answer privately with their opinion on what they believe the answer is. If the contestant answers in the majority, they move up one step. The first contestant to reach the fifth step will become the new Power Alliance Leader. In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker question is asked. In season one, the final seven contestants participated in the Friends & Foes Lightning Round. The six eligible contestants compete in the next competition, "Let's Have a Ball!" Each contestant has a wall of one hundred boxes that they are able to search through, by joining a channel structured by #Name00, with Name being their name and 00 representing a number between 1-100. For each of them, one box contains a golden ball. By posting *claims ball* in the box channel and *returns with ball* in the main channel, the first person to return with their ball will become the new Power Alliance Leader. At the final six, the five eligible contestants competed in " After the Anarchy button was pressed, every contestant competed in "Anarchy Anagrams." Every round, fter being presented with a phrase, contestants must choose between two possible phrases which the original phrase is an anagram of. If a contestant answers wrong, they will be eliminated from the competition. The last contestant remaining will become the new Power Alliance Leader. After seven rounds, if more than one contestant remains, a tiebreaker question will be asked.